Kristian Michaels
WARNING! The following page contains mentions of transgender operations. Reader discretion is advised. No banning of the author is needed. Kristian "Chriserella" Michaels (born Christina Columbus Michaels; July 6th, 1970) is a American-Canadian artist, animator, actress, filmmaker, trans woman, and LGBT activist, who has worked on multiple shows and movies. She is married to Robert Stainton. She directed Halloween Nightmare and two other episodes for Greeny Phatom. She also starred in The Jeff Jones Show. Her sister is named Alex "Steelwill Purestorm" Amy Michaels. History Kristian was born at Bridgepoint Hospital in Toronto, Ontario, Canada as "Christopher Columbus Michaels" to an Canadian-born American father and a Canadian mother. According to Kristian her father left Canada in disgrace after punching a young in a fight in a hamburger restaurant. She was given this name because her father was a huge history buff, however he made a typo and gave her the name of "Christina Columbus Michaels". Kristian and her parents moved to East St. Johnsbury, Vermont, United States after her birth. At a young age, Kristian's mom would force her to wear girl's clothing because she had always wanted a daughter. Kristian said that she saw the experience as "traumatizing, horrifying, and sickening", and admitted her becoming curious. She was infatuated with the feel of angora on her skin, as well as hobbies that a usual girl would have. From that point on, she wanted to become a girl. She often crossdressed, and often bought girl's clothing to keep for herself. By the time she was 10, she was diagnosed with Gender Identity Disorder and started the transition from male to female, first through hormone therapy. At age 11, doctors at the Milford Regional Medical Center in Milford, Massachusetts performed an orchiectomy on Kristian. Later on at age 12 doctors at Taunton State Hospital in Taunton performed a penectomy. Later, later on at age 13 she went to California and went to Eisenhower Medical Center in the Coachella Valley and obtained a vaginoplasty. "Christopher was gone, and Kristian had taken over" said Kristian in a 2013 interview. Kristian had her original male genitalia preserved, they are kept in a jar she carries around at times. After having completed gender reassignment surgery at age 14 in 1983, she got her first VCR and in 1984 she got her first video camera, a 1978 Panasonic PV-1100 VHS VCR and a JVC GR-C1 VHS-C camcorder with VHS and VHS-C tapes (along with VHS-C cassette adapters), all of which she still owns today. Her most prized possession is her VHS-C of a Conrail lite engine move passing her and a couple friends while she was visiting Maryland in 1987, an hour before the 1987 Maryland train collision. She was, surprisingly, not bullied, for being trans, very often in high school, and had a couple of friends (one of them being future Greeny Phatom show composer Jake Wrzesiński) she would make short films with. When her first couple of short films premiered at a theater in Toronto, she landed a job as an actress, first starring in The Jeff Jones Show as Moose Edwards, Jack Jones' girlfriend (and later wife). Jack Jones was played by her high school friend Jake Wrzesinski. In 1992, while working on The Jeff Jones Show, Kristian was informed that should would be playing Bunny Dwaggin', a herm purple bunny-dragon combo in the film Dragons of Tromaland. She expressed even more shock then when she was first dressed up in woman's clothing. She reprised the role in The Dragonz! in 2003. Later that year, she was cast as Evila in the syndicated American English dub of Sylvan by Apple Entertainment, Inc., a role she is best known for. She felt nauseated due to her past experiences with goats in her parents' backyard, but agreed anyway. She tried to emulate Evila's original Castillian Spanish voice as best as possible, even as for as to drink a bottle of holy water to prevent throat straining. 1995 came, and Kristian did the suit acting of Raphael's love intrest Mona Lisa in the 1995 TMNT: The Next Mutation. Kristian still owns the three costumes used for Mona today. In 1998, she married Robert Stainton. They decided to keep their last names for reasons unknown. She revealed her secret about being transgender to Robert in 2000 and Robert expressed surprise and happiness over it. He ended up joining the to protect her. In August 2012, she published her biography, Pussycat: The Life and Trials of a Transgender Woman, co-written by fellow trans women Emily Adams and Alex Webber. On June 10, 2015, she responded to the removal of the "r/Transf**s" subreddit on Reddit with a uploading of the "Oh Yes" musical number of The Dragonz! on five of Reddit’s pro-trans subs. List of roles *Moose Edwards (1987-1994, The Jeff Jones Show) **Thea Stilton and Simon Squealer (1991-1994, voices, The Jeff Jones Show animated segments) *Thorny (1990-1997, The Fruitties, American English dub) *Bunny Dwaggin' (1992, Dragons of Tromaland) *Evila (1992-1998, Sylvan, American English dub) *Evila (1994, Sylvan, DTV film) *Mona Lisa (1995, TMNT: The Next Mutation, suit acting) *Linda and Yvonne (1998-2003, Basket Fever, American English dub) *Queen Bunny Dwaggin' (2003, The Dragonz!) *Marcus (1999-2004, voice, The Dog Pound) *Elizabeth (2002, Thomas & Friends read-along audio tapes) *Heather Lin/The Hyena (2011, The Hyena) *Dana (2013, Wayside (revived series on The Greeny Channel)) *Miss Worm (2013, Wayside, DTV film) *Moose Edwards (2014, Return to the JeffCave, television movie) Category:Cast & Crew